wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Lorelei Swan
Appearance Lorelei Swan was one you'd not expect from someone of gilnean origin; she, for lack of better word, did not appear intimidating or strong, and very much so lacked that gilnean ferocity that most of her people had. Lorelei Swan stood no more than five feet tall, and weighed but a meer one hundred pounds. Her slim weight and petite bone structure made her the ideal target for those surrounding her. Lorelei had a soft, heart-shaped face that would've been completely colorless if it weren't for her rosy cheeks and the slight peach-colored kiss from the son that made her have a warm appearance. Very large, doe-like eyes sat on her face, filled with an electrifying green that was as close to inimidating that she could get - which was not a lot, by any means. Dark and long lashes lined her eyes, so that every blink this nervous gilnean made was dramatic. She had a small slender nose that was slightly upturned at the tip, and resmelbed an elves if any thing. Her cheekbones were high and rosy, and below her nose was a pair of full bow-shaped lips that only added to the young, happy and child-like radiance this young gilnean had. Her lips were naturally a soft red, but sometimes she'd paint them a subtle color. Lorelei was overall plain and simple, but the most striking thing about her was the fiery red tresses that grew from her head. The strands were very wavy, not so much as to be considered curly, but wavy and full of volume nonetheless, and reached just below her little waist. Flowers decorated her hair, as well as roots - these beautiful and vibrantly colored flowers were in fact growing from the druidess' head, like her hair would. The flowers were open during the day and closed shut at night. Her body was draped in simple garments that were normally cheap and earth-colored, and looked as if they were hand-made my Lorelei herself. The garments decorated her petite - but still fit - body. She supported just averagely sized breasts, a small waist and equally as delicate hips, legs, and arms. It looked as if someone could accidentally knock her over and shatter her to pieces. It wasn't uncommon to find Lorelei smudged with earth or grass, which could explain her earthly and flowery like natural smell she gave off. Around her hips were small satchels filled with herbs, food, vials and other things that Lorelei carried with her. She spoke in a soft gilnean accent, her voice soprano and hard to hear at times but very chipper. Around her neck was a brilliant gold chain, weighed down by a simple heart-shaped locket. Around her right wrist was a moonsilver charm bracelet, that had six intricately designed charms on it; a fawn, a crescent moon, a druidism symbol, a sun, a crow, and a tree. No matter what, there were almost always a curious wolvar pup trailing closely at her feet, when she wasn't carrying him that is. Worgen Appearance It was almost alarmingly how such a small girl could change into something so ferocious; she was almost unreconizable in her worgen body. Her fur was an incredibly deep russet brown color and was very thick and long. Her mane was just as wild as the rest of her, deeply auburn, long, and wavy. The flowers were still entangled in the wild mane of hers. Her worgen body was significantly larger than her human one; standing at 5"7 with an even more ferocious muscle to her normally delicate body. She sported the same characteristics as the other worgen; long and sharp claws, big paws, powerful legs and green eyes with a yellow glow to them. Her teeth were like wolves, and had slightly longer fangs than the average worgen. She still maintained a delicate appearance, however, and she rarely used her form for any sort of violence. She had a long bushy tail, as well. (yes! Tail!) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Worgen Category:Alliance Category:Characters Category:2013